X
Not to be confused with Alphabet X or Elements X. X is a 2.0 Easy Demon collaboration created by TriAxis and TamaN. TamaN created the last half of gameplay, while TriAxis did the rest. The level is mainly focused on gameplay and not design, unlike many other demons made in 2.0. The level does not seem to have a set theme or style, constantly changing its design. The level is fast-paced, has few fakes, and is generally considered to have enjoyable gameplay. X is relatively easy compared to most demons of its kind, and is also one of the nine demon levels that have ever been in first place'' ''feature, with the others being Quark, Airtime, Takeoff, Cosmos, Lake of Fire, B, Boss 4 Laser Eye, In Silico and Supreme Lab X, which was allegedly moved from first place to the third page due to many dislikes. It is extremely rare for a demon to earn first place feature. The level is dedicated to EricVanWilderman, a very popular fan player of Geometry Dash. Gameplay The level starts off as a very easy half speed cube section with a red-colored background and a unique design scheme. The cube then transitions to a double speed robot with some slightly difficult jumps and timed jump rings, but the level remains relatively very easy. After this robot, the music rapidly picks up pace and heads into a triple speed ship, with a new grey color scheme and very different design. This part is pretty easy and does not require much flying skill to pull off despite having multiple moving objects. This then quickly transitions to a UFO with some fairly simple timings to get down, then into a brief ball with one jump ring to hit and a potential bug. Afterward, the player transitions into a cube with a teleportation portal pair that will take the player to another much easier triple speed ship with more moving objects. This ship then transitions to a moderately annoying mini UFO with a couple of jump rings, then to a simple half speed mini cube with two jumps. This cube then switches to a wave and a brief cube, followed by a robot and ship in quick succession, ending as a ball. This ball is quite confusing at first, but it is actually relatively easy with a little practice. After this ball, a cube quickly follows up and then enters a dual. This dual starts off as a cube/robot mixed dual, then turns into a regular dual ball. Both of these are relatively easy. The dual then transitions to a brief cube and a fairly difficult ship and wave. The ship and wave both are triple speed and have arguably confusing to learn timings. This then transitions to another easy robot segment and into a brief automatic ship segment, followed by a relatively simple cube and robot segment. The last segment of X is fairly slow and mostly goes in single or double speed. A very easy cube and wave section follow, followed by a sort of mini maze of breakable blocks with three teleportation portals to go through. These portals lead to a brief but annoying wave segment. After this, a final UFO segment follows at double speed with very easy and music-synced timings to make. After the UFO part, the player transitions to a mini-wave and then a ship, a part which has infamously caused many players to crash at, for a very carefully timed tap must be made to direct the ship into a rather narrow area with breakable blocks. It then turns into one last very fast cube which is nearly auto except for one green jump ring. The level then ends with the creator's name "tria'X'is" to make a pun on the level's name. User Coins This level has three user coins, all of which are fairly simple to obtain. However, the second coin is perhaps the most confusing one out of all three. # The first coin is easily visible and is simple to get. It is located in the UFO and is fairly easy to get. It is, however, behind a fake block. # The second coin is probably the most difficult in the level and is confusing to get. The player has to click to send their ball up, but by altering their gravity, when they hit the green jump ring, they should fly into a fake block passage and get the second coin They should not hit the blue ring after that. # The third and final coin is in the sort of mini cube maze near the end of the level. It is at the topmost teleportation portal. Fails *EricVanWilderman crashed at 95%. *StarLighter crashed at 63% 10 times, 65% 5 times, 91%, 92%, 95% twice and 97%. *MegaloStrikesBack crashed at 63% 3 times, 72%, 73% and 94% twice. Trivia * The password for the level is 1905. * The level contains 26,248 objects. * X is one of TriAxis's 4 Demons in-game. The other 3 are Venom, Dear Nostalgists, and The Mechanism. *It has been suggested that "X" represents the Roman numeral for 10, as in 10 stars (Demon), the rating TriAxis hoped for this level. This is what EricVanWilderman thought in his video as well. * This is one of the Demon levels that got a first-place featured, along with Takeoff, Supreme Lab X, and Lake of Fire. However, Lake of Fire became unrated due to a secret way and Supreme Lab X was manually moved. However this, Quark, Airtime, and Takeoff still remain first-place featured. * Riot said that he does not believe the level should get a first-place feature in a stream, stating he had seen much better levels that deserved the top place feature. * Two levels named Y by Knobbelboy and Geomania, and Z by Zyzyx, are both inspired by this level. * Complazra once joked about X being an extreme demon due to the X being a part of the word "extreme". Gallery X first place feature.png|X having the first place of the featured section back in 2.0. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels